Date Watchers #2-Sakasuke
by Feline Fairy
Summary: PG for two kissing scenes. TK and Kari set Davis up on a date with Kari's friend Sakura, and then follow him, just like he followed them in my other story.


Date Watchers #2-Sakasuke  
by Feline Fairy  
  
Feline Fairy: This is my story that I'm going to do about Davis and... Oh, what's his girlfriend Wingleader?  
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: (Feline Fairy's older sister) Sakura. She's one of Kari's friends that she hooks him up with.  
  
Feline Fairy: This is only my second story, if you guys forgot.   
  
WSJ: I didn't.  
  
FF: *glares* And you guys will have to figure out who's following Davis and Sakura.  
  
WSJ: *filing nails causually* Disclaimer?  
  
FF: -_-;; Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon... Happy now?  
  
WSJ: Yes.  
  
*Tai walks in*  
  
Tai: When are you gonna do a story about me and Sammi?  
  
FF: Now, now Tai, I'll do it on my fourth one.  
  
WSJ: So what's your third one gonna be?  
  
FF: That's gonna be Sora and Matt. Of course!  
  
WSJ: *grins* Good girl! Soratos rule!  
  
FF: On with the story! This one will be TK's POV.  
  
Tai: Finally...  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Kari, you find your friend Sakura and meet me at the park tomorrow, we need to set her up on a date with Davis." I said, snickering.  
  
"Ok," Kari said. "I think Sakura and Davis would be really good for each other."  
  
~@~ The next day... ~@~  
  
"Hi Sakura!" I said, waving to the pretty blond teen walking up next to Kari.   
  
"Did you bring Davis like planned?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah." I said. "He's on the basketball court, trying to practice his jump shot." I rolled my eyes. "He thinks if he practices enough, he'll beat me."  
  
Davis walked over, carrying the ball and asked me, "Who's this pretty lady?"  
  
Kari and I tried to hold in giggles as Davis took Sakura's hand and kissed it. This was not the normal him at all!  
  
"Davis, are you sick?" Kari asked, struggling to keep from laughing.  
  
"What? I'm not sick, it's just I think I found my girl!"  
  
Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Who's the clown?" she asked Kari.  
  
"That's Davis, the one I was talking to you about." she answered.  
  
"Well I think he's got those goggles on too tight."  
  
Sakura leaned over to whisper to Kari, "Well, he's *kinda* cute, but is he *always* like this?"  
  
Kari leaned back over and answered, "Well, not always, he's just trying to impress you."  
  
"Davis, I'm not being really impressed, but I will be if you be yourself, like how Kari's told me."  
  
Davis's mouth dropped open. But he did sneak in a little "Ok."  
  
"Well, when's the date you two?" I asked.  
  
"How bout... Now." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Davis said, grinning.  
  
After they were out of sight, I got an idea. "We'll follow them." I said to Kari. "Just like *he* followed *us* last week."  
  
Then me and Kari started walking toward the direction they were walking in.   
  
"I wonder where Davis is going to take Sakura first." Kari said.  
  
"We are moving toward the movie theater, maybe he's taking her to see 'Spider-man'" I said.  
  
Kari clapped her hands. "Perfect! Sakura loves Spider-man! I think you're probably right TK!"  
  
Davis and Sakura paid for their tickets and went inside, and then we did the same.  
  
"It *is* Spider-man." I said.  
  
After the movie we started to get up to go out of the movie theater but we noticed that Sakura and Davis hadn't moved. So we snuck over behind them and we waited until they did. They were talking about the Spider-man movie.  
  
"I loved the part where Peter first realized he was Spider-man!" Sakura said. "It was creepy."  
  
"Me too!" Davis laughed. "We have so much in common!"  
  
Then they leaned over... And kissed.  
  
They got up and walked out of the movie theater, leaving Kari and I with our mouths open. After a moment we snapped out of it and raced after them. We found Davis walking Sakura home, but he had to get directions from Sakura as to where her house actually was.  
  
I walked Kari home, saticfied nothing else interesting was going to happen. When we got to Kari's front door we kissed good-night.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura and Davis popped out of the bushes and said "Ha! You saw us kiss, so we had to see you two kiss! And we know you followed us like Davis followed you last week!"  
  
I laughed. "None of us are too good at the stealth work, are we?"  
  
Davis put his arm around Sakura's waist. "You two really do make a cute couple."  
  
"So do you." Kari said, slipping her hand into mine.  
  
"Now we need a good sleep." Sakura said.  
  
"Amen!" we answered before going our seperate ways.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Feline Fairy: So, how did you like? Please R&R!  
  
WSJ: You know, it's pretty pointless to put 'Read & Review' at the bottom of your story, since it's the end and they've *already* read it.  
  
FF: Whatever... 


End file.
